The Wings of Peace
by corinalagoldenrose
Summary: Sorry, loves! As of now, this story is canceled! Oh yeah! brings out big cancellation stamp thingy It wasn’t too good after the first chapter, anyway! ’
1. First Feather

**_The Wings of Peace  
_**  
_Cor: 0o "I LOVE YOU!!! YOU ARE READING THIS! WHICH MEANS YOU ARE READING MY STORY! YEAH!"  
  
Kenshin: "Is it just me or is she a LITTLE bit too excited?"  
  
Cor: "It's just you, and stop talking to yourself." Kenshin: XX Cor: "You guys, PLEASE review! I mean, this is my first story on FF.net, so yeah... I really need to know if I should write more!!!" needy stance Kenshin: "...oro..."_  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Rurouni Kenshin. wails miserably   
  
Chapter One: First Feather  
  
The streets of Tokyo had grown dark. The last of the city dwellers had returned to the safety of their homes, shuddering off the night's breath. For as the sun set, rose the vixens of Japan, wielding the false love and temptation of their ways through the minds of those unfortunate enough to be caught after the sun had passed over the Western horizon. With laughter they floated from one street corner to the next, the prostitutes glancing over the edges of spread fans at the rats they had caught.

Saitou Hajime walked slowly down the street, face tilted up to study the stars. Perhaps he was amazed by the soft silver beauty of their bright forms, but more likely he was doing what many a despaired soul had done for generation-to-generation; trying to read the Heavens for some mention, some prophesy of peace to come. And like all had done in past, he completely missed their meaning.  
  
The stars up in the sky seemed to dull as a cloud came over them, crying out the true meaning of tranquility only to be muffled before their words could read the earth below. And for Saitou, indeed the stars had failed him once again. Sighing, the agent continued his night walk; perhaps serenity would find him with the moon, a full silver disk in the dark dome above.  
  
Aware, and undaunted, he walked into their lair, the night vixens' eyes glowing with the prospect of new prey. "Hello there, love..." Saitou barely glanced over his shoulder at the girl behind him, black hair pulled tightly back, with a loose strand floating down the side of her pale face, brown eyes filled with lust, "Looking for a good time, are we?" 'Not her...not tonight.' his thoughts were silent as he brushed past, leaving a slightly cross temptress behind.  
  
Eerily yellow eyes scanned the sides of the street nonchalantly, passing over various women... and passing on.   
  
"Cor, darling, why must you be so picky!" It was stated rather than asked, the two whores standing in shadows starting a small conversation, "Money is money, and if you expect to pay off your debt to Kurash, I recommend that you stop whining and start working!" Violet eyes flashed as she talked to the girl, running her hands through her long ebony hair, thrown casually over one shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps, Mishio, but you know how it can be... hard, sometimes." Strangely dark green eyes turned to the other. "Ah, my dear girl..." Mishio sighed, "Coming from the West from that horrid dreary England was no feast for you, I am sure, but you must realize; the sun rises here. The lifestyle is different, and work is harder. Kurash took you in, raising you and teaching you the true ways of the world. Why you cannot accept what is clearly reality and truth is beyond me." "Perhaps that is because you are a cruel heartless bitch." "COR!" "What? Is the reality and truth sounding not so welcoming as it was a few moments ago?" "Why you little-" "Fight later, work now. Here comes one." Cor slowly pushed her dark gold hair over her shoulder, watching Mishio walked slowly into the street, swaying her hips in an inviting gesture as a tall figure walked towards their corner.   
  
Saitou stared at the woman coming towards him, although alluring to others, to him she was simply a pretty face encased in a revealing kimono, only there for a typical man's pleasure. "Around these parts... often?" A smirk played across cherry lips. "Yes." The answer was short. "Well then, I'm not sure if I've seen you much... why don't we get to know each other, a bit better?" He remained silent for a moment, causing Mishio to arch a delicate brow, puzzled.  
  
"Who's your friend?" He finally spoke. Mishio blinked and glanced over her shoulder quickly, then smirked, "You would not find Cor so engaging, my dear sir... that is why I am here for-" She cut off as he walked passed her, heading towards the Western girl still wrapped in shadows. "Bastard." Mishio muttered, crossing her arms as she watched the simple start of nothing, that would become something.


	2. Second Feather's Flight

_Cor: "Chapter Two, up and runnin'! Whatcha have to say to THAT, Kenny? PLUS I got four whole reviews! Yeah!"  
  
Kenshin: "Why'd I take this job again?"  
  
Cor: "You didn't, I forced you into manual labor. Now go do my laundry." Kenshin: "Yes Miss Corinala..."  
_  
Chapter Two: Second Feather's flight  
  
Cor's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Mishio's prey walked towards her, his walk slow and determined, a cold fire burning beneath the golden gaze of his eyes which were now fixated on her... impossible. What man would pass up the lush rose Mishio for the wall flower Cor? The thoughts were abruptly shattered as Saitou came to a stop, towering over her an easy six inches.  
  
Finding herself unwarily shrinking back, the night vixen swallowed, straightening her off the shoulder kimono and meeting his steady gaze. The government agent tilted his head slightly, reaching out a hand and cupping her chin within it, brushing a thumb over the smooth skin of her cheek. "What is your name?" He spoke suddenly, and the girl smiled seductively, mind going into the job at hand, "Vishina." "Your real name, not your street-whore one." "Now now, names are not necessary for our type of business..." she coaxed, reaching a delicate hand up to brush the hair out of her face, still with the same deceiving smile.  
  
"But who's name shall I call out at the height of my ecstasy?" He murmured, studying her eyes. Her resolve to be even a bit nice snapped, "You're wife's, perhaps? The one you should be spending the night with?" Saitou's golden eyes narrowed, "One such as yourself should not talk so. I'll be seeing you again, Vishina, and I expect your true name next time." He placed a small bag of coins in her hand, then turned on his heal and walked away.  
  
"What the heck was that about?" Mishio muttered, coming over to stand beside Cor. "I...I don't know." She responded truly, eyes tracing his figure as he disappeared into a shadow of his own making.  
  
----The next morning----  
  
"UNCLE KENSHIN!!! COME PLAY!" Saitou Hajime's mouth curled into a slightly amused smile that lasted for a moment at the cry of two certain little girls as he walked up to the dojo, watching the legendary battousai being tackled by two younglings while... washing laundry? He simply stared for a moment, blinking as Kenshin plunged head first into the soapy water, coming out with a dazed expression on his face, "Oro..."  
  
Saitou shook his head, "Battousai." The red head shook his head quickly, coming out of his bemused state to stare at the other in surprise, "Saitou. What do you want?" "Is it so hard for an old friend to come by and reminisce about the good old times?" "If there were any, good, old times, I certainly would not be discussing them with you." His tone turned flat, "Girls, go inside and give a hug to Kaoru, would you?" They nodded and ran inside, laughing, as Kenshin watched them, "So carefree, are they not? Young and naive... what I would give to go back to that." He turned to the other, "What business are you here on?"  
  
"I need your help, on an investigation." He said it simple and clear, avoiding the beating around the bush. Kenshin sighed, "What is it this time, Saitou?" "We're looking for one who goes by the name of Kurash." "Kurash? I've heard that name before..." The agent nodded, "You would have. He's one of the exiled Shinsengumi. And now he's gotten into some boiling waters... He's running a prostitution ring, for one, and we suspect that he is part of large opium triangle. We need as much information about him as possible."  
  
"Ai." Kenshin nodded, closing his eyes briefly, "I'll keep my eyes open for any signs and let you know..." "KENSHIN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FINISH THE LAUNDRY!" He fell back with a hit on the head from Kaoru's rolling pin. Saitou smirked, "Eyes open, huh? Good idea." He stood, turned, and walked away from the dojo hut.  
  
----Evening Falls----  
  
Grey eyes glanced silently over the small room at the Teakin Inn, watching his little beauties with pride and insane desire. Kurash pushed the delicate hand of one of the geishas who was currently trying to tempt him with sake away. They were a stunning array of colors to him, green, red, blue, violet, each one begging to be tasted once again, for they had been taken many times before. A smile crossed his lips as he studied the newest of his night vixens. Mishio, his pride and joy, had taken the Western wallflower under her wing, teaching her the ways of the night.  
  
Eventually accepting the sake, he took a slow sip, eyes glancing over the rim at Cor. Vishina was the perfect chosen name for her, '_hushed seduction'_; indeed one would never think her the type... which was what made her so valuable. Men wanted what other men had not had before; they wanted to wreck the purity with a simple plunge. He chuckled softly under his breath, watching as she departed from the table with Mishio.  
  
"Kurash was looking at you tonight." Mishio said quietly as they dressed, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. "And?" Cor replied simply. "AND? He was LOOKING at you! That obviously means her favors you. You have a chance here, sweetheart. If you play your cards correctly, you could become one of his personal lovers, untouched by any others. Do you have any idea how wonderful that could be?"  
  
Cor stared at her, "You're kidding me... right? I would much rather die on the streets instead of having his filthy hands touch me!" Her tone was almost to the point of hissing. Mishio's eyes narrowed, glaring at her, "You're on your own tonight, you know that? Do not seek refuge on my corner of the street!" Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
End of Part Two!!! You guys like? Please review!!! 


	3. Fall of the Third Feather

Cor: "Sing a little happy sun shiny song!"  
  
Kenshin: "I'll skip..." But anyways, you guys, I was just writing this to tell you that I know I switched the mysterious mood of the first chapter to a more... I dunno what kind of mood the second is, but that's what I'm goin' for! It gets boring with just one tone all the time! So yeah! SPASTIC AND PROUD!  
  
Chapter Three: Fall Of The Third Feather  
  
Cor sighed, slipping down against the cold wall to the floor, hand fluttering up to her head and rubbing her temple. She had just blown any chance of safety whatsoever for the night, as Mishio had been her... partner, of sorts. Hanging her head and closing her eyes, she drifted into a light daze...  
  
Abruptly broken by a knock on the door of the shared suite, "Hey, Vishina, common! Lord Kurash is doing a count later on tonight; don't want to be caught off the streets!" "Coming, Keikio." She called back, standing and saying a quick prayer to the Gods as she left the room, walking down the halls and out to the road.  
  
The vixen shivered slightly as she glanced at the setting sun, stars dotting the sky as if brushed there by an artistic hand. One who cared little about the affairs of beings below, and only of the true beauty of nature. Feeling a lump rising in her throat, she quickly took to the shadows of the main street.  
  
----  
  
"So, he's back once again..." muttered one of the girls, among the first to be rejected but one night ago. "Who?" Mishio's head snapped up from fixing the kimono to fold around her bosom. "That man... the one who came among us last night, and left with none." "That one, huh?" She shot a glance towards Cor, standing in the shadows of the main street, and smirked, "Time for the wallflower to be plucked."  
  
He spotted her quickly. She was not hard to find, in truth... a fleck of gold in the midst of ebony and crimson silk. Making his way through the street, he broke through her shadowy wall, coming up quietly behind her.  
  
"So, will you tell me your name now?" She yelped slightly, spinning around wide-eyed to face the intruder of her composure. "How did you... I didn't hear..." "Your name?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He shook his head slightly, "Not wise... not wise at all." "Like I told you before, it is Vishina. That is my only name. Now, why don't you go to one of the other's to fulfill your lust for the night?" A smirked crawled across his lips, "But do you not realize? I have paid in advance." She briefly recalled the feeling of a bag of coins, dropped into her hand, and her heart failed for a brief second.  
  
He gripped her by the shoulder, firmly yet gently, "No need to worry. I want you for simple company... tonight at least. I feel we need to have... a small chat." A cold fire burning beneath her eyes, she shot him a brief glare as he turned his back, and then quietly followed, clenching her fists into balls at her side. ---- "They are all in place?" "Yes, milord." "Excellent." Kurash stood, the remaining geishas fluttering around him, as he walked to the window, cracking his knuckles with the slow, steady pace. Reaching the lookout to the streets, he placed his hands behind his back. 'Saitou... you think me such a fool? You think that I would not see through your pathetic plans? Even when we were one in the same, brothers in the Shinsengumi, I always despised you. You mocked me, pretending to be an ally and friend. And then you turned your back on me when I needed you the most. Now, you fall into my trap once again..." His eyes fell on Vishina as she left with him, 'You'll fall for her, won't you? And once she is just barely within your grasps... I'll rip her away, along with your life.'  
  
Yes, I know this chapter was a little bit short! Not to mention not exactly my best... kinda a bridge chapter, ya know? But I'm trying to keep them coming one chapter every two or three days! See that button down there? SEND? It's caaaaallllliiinnngggg yoooooooooou... 


	4. The Fourth Feather

Cor: "Alright! Let's do this!" One thing I wanted to mention to you guys is that some of my writing style is twisted in some ways on purpose. For instance, on the first chapter where Cor and Mishio were fighting. It was meant to be a short, harsh, snapping argument. That's why the dialogue format was sort of confusing. I love changing things up in the story, such as mood and characteristics. That's my style.  
  
Chapter Four: The Fourth Feather  
  
"We're here." Cor looked up from the ground at the man in front of her as he led her into a small inn on the corner of the street. Taking her arm gently, ignoring the stares of the crowd on the ground floor, he led her up the stairs to a previously paid room, sliding the rice paper door open.  
  
It had been laid out just as he asked. Two cushions, facing the center where a pot of green tea sat along with two cups, "Please, sit." He motioned with his hand. Eyes still locked warily on him, she sat, folding her legs beneath her frame.  
  
Saitou took his katana from his side and placed it softly on the floor beside his own seat, noting the slightly nervous shuffle of the girl across from him as he sat down swiftly, "You know how to pour the tea." He said quietly, stating rather than asking.  
  
In response, she took the pot in her hands, expertly and artfully pouring the steaming liquid into the two cups. He nodded his approval, sipping it slowly. "If you wanted simple company, one of the geishas would have sufficed." She said after a moment, unable to stand the heavy silence. He glanced over the rim at her, "I've never been one to be called a simple man, so simple company just would not do."  
  
"You are not quite complex, nor simple, either." She replied. "Confusing, isn't it?" Saitou smirked. "Not truly. At least, to me, you seem like a perfectly rude gentleman." He laughed at the girl's words, "Now that is definitely an oxymoron." "You seem to enjoy stating the obvious, as well."  
  
His eyes seemed to glow with something halfway between a smile and a smirk, "Ah, the lady of the night speaks with the tongue of a dull blade..." She simply picked up her cup, sipping quietly.  
  
"Of course, with your line of work, I doubt that you are such a lady." His tone turned cold. Placing her cup down quickly, she stood, "Is that enough company for the night?" She asked stiffly. He stared at her, "Leave."  
  
Cor did so quickly and without hesitation, hands folded tightly in front of her.  
  
Saitou picked up a small golden water lily hair ornament, beautifully crafted. "I suppose I will have to return this next time we meet." He said quietly to himself, running a calloused finger over the smooth, cold, petals.  
  
---- The next morning ----  
  
Mishio returned silently, glancing down at her roommate who was currently sound asleep in her cot, and frowned. Seems like all had not gone so well with the returning man... sighing, she sat down beside the younger girl, stroking her hair softly with almost mother-like care, "Poor little wall flower..." she murmured, then spoke loudly, "Cor, wake up!"  
  
"Mmph? Not now... too early..." She groaned, rolling over and squeezing her eyes shut against the sun filtering through the shuttered window, pulling her sheets up above her head. "EARLY? EARLY?? You have GOT to be kidding me! Common, its well past noon!" Mishio snapped crossly, taking the covers and jerking them off, "WAKE... UP!" She growled. Cor snarled, kicking at her. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" The older proceeded to tackle the younger, pulling her out of bed by her ankles, Cor screaming and clinging onto the edge of the bed. With a final tug, both girls landed on the floor.  
  
After a momentary silence, Cor started giggling. Mishio stared at her, but soon couldn't help herself. Within minutes both were in an uproarious fit of laughter, quite literally rolling on the floor, tears streaking down their cheeks.  
  
It took a while, but eventually they calmed down, the older girl smiling softly at her roommate and friend, "I'm sorry I was so harsh last night... I suppose... I'm so used to this life, while you've been here for three months at the most. I guess I just..." she shook her head, "I'm sorry."  
  
Cor smiled, wrapping her arms around Mishio and gave her a tight hug, "Nothing to be sorry for. And if there was, you know it would instantly be forgiven." Standing, they both went to their separate wardrobes, taking clothes out for the afternoon meal, chatting about the events of the night.  
  
"So, you only spent half an hour with him? Drinking tea?" Mishio stared at her in disbelief across the table. She laughed softly, "I suppose that's all he wanted... I suspect he's not quite right in the head." "Well of course he's not, dear. After all, he went after you." Cor gasped, glaring at her slightly. Her friend laughed, "I was simply joking! And don't give me that look! What, does it really matter?"  
  
"No, of course not!" she said quickly, taking a slow sip of the soup. But her thoughts were nagging her, "What if he comes back? Why did I get so defensive when he said that? After all... it is true..." Although Mishio kept up a chat, Cor simply listen and smiled, nodding a few times, too confused to speak of other things at the moment.  
  
----  
  
"Saitou." Kenshin said coldly, his only greeting as he entered the inn to meet the other. The other nodded, motioning to a table where the two sat down, "What news do you have?" "Kurash Mikimoto was, as you said, one of the Shinsengumi for a time of twelve years. However, one day he went against their strict code of rules, and was betrayed by one of the members." "Oh really?" He tried to appear nonchalant.  
  
"Yes, really. And that member, Saitou, was you." Kenshin glared at him, "I can't believe you would try to drag me into something so personal... this is between you and him, no mater what excuse you might make. All I can tell you is to watch your back. I will be here to help, but only because of humanity's sake. Not because I want to help you extract your revenge. Pitiful, for a past member on the Shinsengumi, you are. Good day." Abruptly, the red head stood and left.  
  
Saitou glared after him, then stood himself, 'Indeed Kenshin, I will not forget your promise to help... nor your insult to my being. Perhaps I am not the only who should watch their back."  
  
Yeah yeah, I know, not my best chapter, once again. But it's kinda hard to be all mystical and poetic when you're trying to get down the basic plot and dialogue. Oh well, tell me what you guys think! 


	5. Flight of the Fifth Feather

**_Dum, dum dum dum, dum, DUUUUMMMMM! Yes, yes, I know I haven't gotten one out in FOREVER!!! I've been really busy with my job... plus I just got back from a two-week trip to the beach, and have a nice sunburn to prove it. Hope you guys like this chapter!_**  
  
Chapter Five: Flight of the Fifth Feather  
  
"There's someone here to see you."  
  
Cor blinked, glancing up from the sketch she was doing in the morning room of Teakin Inn, setting the pad beside her, "Kikuyu, what do you mean?" "What do you think? There's someone here to see you." The geisha sat down beside her on the mat, an amused smile passing across her painted face, "Curious man. Asked for you by your street name, said he had something to return to you..."  
  
_"HIM?"_ Cor thought silently, as she shook her head, "There must be some mistake." "On the contrary. It is you making the mistake. You know the rules; no men should know the location of this place. Either he stalked you, which was extremely careless of you, or you told him where you were staying. Either way, Kurash is not likely to be happy about this."  
  
She closed her eyes against the slanted light that entered the room, hesitating for a moment before replying, "Tell him I'll meet him outside in fifteen minutes. It's best to deal with him now, rather than have both him and I suffer Kurash's anger." Kikuyu nodded, bowing slightly, "Yes... Vishina." She muttered, slightly taunting as she left the room.  
  
She stood, placing her day kimono over her shoulders and tying it loosely with the obi, tossing her hair absent-mindedly over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall.  
  
Saitou smirked softly, watching her come out, "I was half afraid you would burn in the sun." Her face remained emotionless, "Was there something you wanted to give me." "You dropped this." Cor's eyes grew slightly wide as he extended his palm towards her, one of her favorite hair ornaments nestled in the palm.  
  
As she reached for it, he retracted his hand, "Were you insulted by my comment last night?" "Why would I be?" She responded, hand dropping to her side. "Because... I saw it in your face. I want to know the same as you. Why were you so insulted? Most of your kind would simply laugh then go further into seduction. Trust me, I've been with many to know."  
  
Cor remained silent for a moment, then spoke, "Please return it to me." "It's quite lovely... perhaps I should keep it."  
  
"Vishina, is this man giving you any trouble?" Mishio's voice rang out from behind the two, a slight hint of confusion tinting the edges of her speech. "No..." she responded quietly, glancing back at her friend. "Or perhaps I am." He said with a slight smirk, "Your friend here will not even give me a simple answer."  
  
She turned to him once again, "Just please give it back to me." "He took something of yours?" Mishio frowned at Saitou as she walked up beside the other, her instant dislike for the man continuing, "I suggest you give it back to her." "And if I do not?"  
  
"Then I shall have something to say." Mishio's eyes widened as the tall man brushed past her, grey eyes fixed on the all-too-familiar individual in front of him. "L- Lord Kurash..." she muttered, bowing slightly, Cor doing likewise.  
  
"None of that right now, my dears." He said in his silken voice, "I have some business to attend to. Return to the Inn." The two quickly turned to do so, and he lay a firm but gentle hand on Cor's shoulder, "Not you, stay here."  
  
Saitou watched all this with slight amusement, a cold fire burning in his eyes, "How you have fallen, so very far..." "I believe myself to be held high among others in my new position. It's been too long, Saitou."  
  
Cor simply stared, the two knew each other? Backing up against the wall, she quietly watched the scene unfold before her.  
  
"On the contrary, far too short a time." "Ah, I must admit, I was looking forward to never glancing on your face again..." "Oh, Kurash, I didn't know you cared."  
  
The two men stood silent for a moment, the cold fire reflecting in Kurash's eyes, but seeming to burn with a greater intensity.  
  
Finally he spoke, "What business do you have with my Vishina here? I do not take kindly to men taking from my little dears what I have given them. Do give it back." Saitou did not let his eyes leave the others, but extended his hand with the ornament in it towards Cor. She took a tentative step forward, reaching to take it...  
  
Grabbing her arm, Saitou twisted it around, emitting a sharp cry of pain from the girl, sliding the cold metal blade of a dagger against her throat, "Take one step, Kurash, and you will have to find a nice little girl off the streets to replace this one."  
  
Hand on his katana, the other's eyes flashed red briefly, "DO NOT CROSS ME, SAITOU!" "Ah, but you took so willingly from me... I can but return the favor." He said with a shake of his head, stepping back slowly.  
  
Kurash simply stared, ignoring the cries of the crowd on the street, "You will learn, Hajime, you will learn..." he said slowly, retreating back into the Inn.  
  
Saitou's smirk of victory quickly faded as he glanced down at the struggling girl, "Now now... be quiet and come willingly and we won't have any more drama unfold, huh?" "Please shut up." "Not likely." Darting into the nearest alleyway, he jerked her along roughly with him.  
  
She winced as his fingers dug into her flesh, sure that an unseemly bruise would be well on it's way to developing, but determined not to show any sign of pain... of weakness. What this sick monster had in mind... she didn't want to know.  
  
"I'm only taking you on a little side trip... don't worry, I'm sure you'll see your dear Kurash again eventually... it doesn't matter to you if he has a sword impaled through his stomach, does it?" She gave him a dirty glare in response. He shook his head, "We should be there in an hour... a friend of mine has offered, whether he knows it or not, to look after you for a while, since I'll be gone on business..."

"WHAT?!? OH, NO! KENSHIN! HOW COULD YOU!?!?" Kenshin attempted a weak smile, "Mrs. Kaoru, please..."  
  
"NO! NOT PLEASE! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!"  
  
"She seems to be taking it well..." Cor observed. The read head sighed, "Miss... um, Miss, I'm very sorry for this."  
  
"YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!! BRINGING A PROSTITUTE INTO MY HOME!!!!"  
  
The so-said simply raised a brow at her, "I'm standing right here, you know. Perhaps I think the same of women who practice the sword as you think of me and mine..."  
  
Kaoru whirled on her, a faint line twitching in her forehead. Kenshin sighed, "Miss Kaoru... please, it shall only be for a little while, and I'm sure Miss..." he glanced at Cor, slightly embarrassed, "I never caught your name." "I do not go by it. Call me Elenter, Vishina." "A very strange name, Miss Elenter." "I'm from the West."  
  
"Ai, I guessed." He glanced at Kaoru as she stormed out, a troubled look in his eyes, "She'll warm up eventually, she will..."  
  
"I does not matter to me one way or another." She responded quietly. Kenshin quirked a small smile, "I'm very sorry about all this... although I do not know the reason to keep you here, I will, that I must..." She said nothing, choosing instead to walk outside, to the yard of the dojo.  
  
Glancing around quickly, she crept up towards the gate, getting ready to make a run for it...  
  
When a flash of blue and red suddenly swiped in front of her, a strong hand grasping onto her arm. "I'm afraid, Miss Elenter, I cannot let you leave. Saitou made his wishes really clear, that he did." Her eyes blazed, "Damn him, and damn you, you bastard!" Pulling her arm quickly from her grasps, she ran back towards the dojo, throwing herself into her temporary room and breaking down in sobs on the floor.  
  
The redhead stood quietly outside her door, pity flashing across his eyes, _'No bird should be kept in a cage..."_ Silently he made his way back to the kitchen. _"I can only hope Saitou knows what he's doing."_

_"I just hope I know what I'm doing."_ Saitou shook his head slightly, glancing back at the dojo one last time before heading down the road, "She'll be ok..."  
  
I KNOW! I KNOW! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!!!!! I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! P.S. This chapter sucks. 


	6. The Sixth Feather's Touch

_(sigh) I can't believe it! I actually missed Evanescence in concert! Allow me to slap myself repeatedly... oh well, here's chapter six for you guys!_  
  
_**The sixth feather's touch**_  
  
"Honestly, I like her!" Megumi said cheerfully, taking her chopsticks and popping a grain of rice into her mouth.  
  
Kaoru fumed, "You would." The other raised a brow, "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Kenshin quickly broke into the conversation before his landlady could respond, "I do believe she feels out of place, and we should make her feel a bit more welcome. It's not a very comfortable position for her..."  
  
"I have no intention of being warm to her, that will have to be up to all of you." Kaoru said, expressing for the thousandth time her dislike for the girl.  
  
Sanosuke stopped wolfing down his meal for a second to put in his word, "She seems nice to me-" "Her personality or her appearance?" Yahiko asked, snickering slightly. Megumi raised a brow, while Sanosuke grabbed Yahiko by the collar, Kaoru shouting how sick all of them made her, Kenshin trying unsuccessfully to keep the calm.  
  
All the while the newest visitor to the dojo sat quietly in her room, facing the wall with a blank expression on her face, uneaten bowl of rice sitting to the side. She had chosen to not eat dinner with the others, as she decided she would chose to do for her remaining stay there. Kenshin had made it clear that she was not confined to her room, but Cor seemed resigned to stay in her accommodation of present.  
  
Of course she heard the voices, but they made little impact upon her. She already knew of Kaoru's dislike for her, and Kenshin's kind spirit. The others were not hard to figure out, as well... but that should make no difference to her. She did not hate any of them, nor even disliked. She simply had an air of indifference, as if resigned to her fate. Yet below the calm waters was a torrent that was slowly ripping her mind apart... how had this happened...  
  
"Daddy, I miss you." She whispered, surprised at her own words. Her father...

_"Come along Cor, we don't have all day!" The tall woman behind her snapped impatiently, blue eyes alight with displeasure, studying her charge.  
  
"Just a moment, godmother! I have to say good-bye to Daddy one last time! He always waves as the ship sails! Always, always, always!" The ten year old exclaimed, giving a bright smile to her, green eyes sparkling. She had always resembled her father in everyway... at least, that was what she was told. She looked nothing like her mother, supposedly. Not that she would know, except for the picture in the locket.  
  
"We don't have time! We have to be back at the parlor in time for tea!" "But-" "No 'buts'!" The elder snapped, grabbing the girl sharply by the arm and dragging her towards the carriage.  
  
Ripping away from her godmother's grasps, she ran back to port, just in time to see a hand rise from the railing of the ship in the mist... then disappear.  
_

"Miss Elenter?" Her head snapped up as she self-consciously wiped away the tears that had unknowingly appeared on her cheeks. "Will you not eat your rice?" Kenshin asked quietly. "No, thank you." Her response was slightly less stiff than usual. With a sigh, he bent to take the bowl, and then paused, "I am sorry for your predicament. If it was in my power to make it otherwise, I would. But please... we are all trying to make it comfortable for you, that we are. I'm sure there is a reason for all this, although unknown at this point."  
  
He didn't wait for a response, knowing that there wouldn't be one, and quietly left the room.  
  
Waiting until the sounds came of everyone else retiring to their rooms, she slipped down on her mat, facing the window for the first time during her stay, watching the stars in the sky...

"It's a clear night tonight, eh?" One of the younger agents said in an attempt to break a conversation with their silent leader. "Yes." No other words were said, and the other soon left the man to be lost in his thoughts.  
  
Indeed, Saitou Hajime was lost in the stars once again, thoughts troubling him under the stone exterior. Perhaps he shouldn't have left her there... _what sort of influence would Kenshin and the household hold on her_? He sighed, lying back in the grass. Once again, there would be no sleep. And once again, no peace.

"Good morning." Kenshin sat up startled, soapy water spraying everywhere within a two foot radius, thankfully which the greeter was standing outside of.  
  
"Miss... Elenter! Good morning, lovely day, isn't it?" He said, blinking rapidly. She smiled slightly at his surprise.  
  
He chuckled softly, "About time you smiled at something, though it be me making an idiot out of myself, that it is." "Mm." She crossed her arms, glancing up at the sky, while Kenshin returned to the laundry.  
  
"Thank you." "Eh?" he raised a brow, but did not look up. "For... helping me break out of my shell of self pity and rudeness. You all have been very kind to me here. I will do all I can to return the favor." "It was our pleasure, Miss Elenter."  
  
She hesitated for a moment, "Please... call me Cor." "Alright then, Cor." He glanced up and gave her a cheerful smile. She returned a half smile, then walked away to span the grounds. 'I believe that's the most she's said so far.' He thought amusedly as he immersed himself once again in his world of soap bubbles.

Kaoru watched, fuming, from the door of the dojo, 'How dare that little whore talk to Kenshin... did she just make him laugh? How I would love to rip her hair out-"  
  
"Am I interrupting you in your quiet fury?" Sanosuke had been standing there for a good three minutes, the trademark fishbone positioned in the corner of his mouth. "WHY DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!?!? YOU... YOU SHOULD ANNOUNCE YOUR PRESENCE!" She shouted, hands clenched by her sides.  
  
"Calm down. I highly doubt our visitor is going to seduce Kenshin... really, is that how little you think of him?" Sanosuke raised a brow, "I thought you would know better."  
  
"I...I..." Kaoru blinked.  
  
"And besides, this girl isn't exactly as her title would describe her. The reason for your temper is probably because she hasn't spoken to hardly any but Kenshin... the reason being is that you haven't been very approachable, looking to snap her head off every time she even tries."  
  
Kaoru blinked.  
  
"And as Kenshin said, this situation isn't ideal for her. From what I heard of his and Saitou's conversation, our visitor was in a very delicate situation. Of course, the idiot thought kidnapping her would be a good idea at the time. At you haven't really been helping her along, have you?"  
  
Kaoru blinked.  
  
Less than four seconds later, Sanosuke found a wailing woman clamped onto him, tears pouring from her eyes, "HAVE I REALLY BEEN THAT MEAN!? I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I DIDN'T!!! OH, I'VE BEEN SO HORRIBLE! I'VE BEEN SO CRUEL? HOW CAN ANYONE EVER FORGIVE ME!?"  
  
"KAORU, calm down!" He said desperately, trying to shake the lump off of him, "I'm sure she'll forgive you! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!"

"Women are weird." Yahiko said from a 'safe' distance, shaking his head as he hung up some of the clothes on the line.  
  
"That's nice." Kenshin said distractedly, picking up a basket and humming on his way back to the dojo.

"Glad you decided to join us for dinner tonight, Miss Cor." Kenshin said cheerfully, smiling as she took a seat at the table.  
  
"Thank you for cooking, Miss Kaoru." Cor said politely, and Kaoru nodded meekly, attempting a smile.  
  
"WAIT! KAORU cooked tonight?!?" Yahiko asked with a slight groan. A single chopstick smacked him in the head. "There's nothing wrong with my cooking you brat!! At least it's something to eat!" "IF IT DOESN'T COME RIGHT BACK UP, HAG!"  
  
Kenshin was staring blankly at Cor, who had already shoveled half of her plate down. "What?" She asked, blinking, "Did I do something?"  
  
"Wow, you must be super strong! Or at least, your stomach must be!" Yahiko said in amazement. Kaoru glared at him then glanced at Cor, "You... like it?"  
  
"Yes, very much, thank you!" She said cheerfully. Kaoru smiled warmly, _'I'm starting to like her more already...'_

**_Wow, Cor can stomach Kaoru's cooking. 0o _**

**_Kenshin: "I admire her..."_**

**_Cor: "Oooohhh... don't let Kaoru hear you say tha-"_**

**_frying pan: BONK_**

**_Kenshin: _**


	7. THE END Discontinued

Ello loves! Hey, don't kick my butt... ok? But this fanfic is, as of now, discontinued. listens to moans and groans of perhaps one fan I know, I know... but don't take it too hard on yourself! sniffles It just lost it's life...

But do not fear! scary chibbi face I SHALL WRITE ANEW ANOTHER FICTION! MUAHAHAHAHA!... ha. Maybe no OC's this time... '

Muah! Luv ya!  
Cor


End file.
